


3 a.m

by AnotherNamelessGhoul



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, One Shot, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNamelessGhoul/pseuds/AnotherNamelessGhoul
Summary: Just a little drabble with a sleepless bard and some cuddles
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219





	3 a.m

"You're especially restless tonight." Yennifer hummed, running a hand across Geralt's bare chest, slow and soothing. "I would've thought that you'd be worn out by now, considering..."

"I'm surprised it's not bothering you as well," Geralt cast a glance at the wall separating them, to the room where Jaskier lay, or was supposed to be laying but instead was pacing, mumbling, picking things up and putting them back down, wandering in some sort of restless fever-pitch of nervous energy.

"Oh, I can hear it, I just assume that the bard can be left to his own devices. His insomnia doesn't have to be my own." She rolled towards Geralt and in the darkness he could see the faintest smirk on her face. She knew he worried about Jaskier like a mother hen hearding a little, obnoxiously loud chick around. 

"His nervousness sets my own on edge." 

"And that's the whole of it, hm? Not any concern for him?"

Geralt didn't respond. He lay for some time longer, everything quiet except for the sounds coming from the other room. It was bearing first light and Jaskier still hadn't settled in. What could possibly be on his mind so long and with such a tight grip?

"Go to him. I can't stand you fretting beside me anymore"

"Yen-"

"You're driving me half up the wall. Go. To. Him.

Geralt entered without knocking and Jaskier jumped and flinched at his sudden presence. "Geralt, I-"

"You've been up pacing the entire night."

"I have. I didn't mean to disturb. I was restringing my lute and then Inthought to go for a walk but the place is a bit frightening to be alone in so-"

"Why."

"I just can't sleep." 

Geralt sighed. "Have you tried laying down and making an effort at it?"

"No good."

Another sigh. Geralt remembered how they'd been sleeping either in the same bed or side by side in camp for the past several months at least. He had Yennefer as a comfort beside him but he'd put Jaskier out on his own after so long of having the constant reassurance that if anything happened there'd be another being there to stop it. After some of the things they'd seen he didn't blame him for wanting someone to watch over him.

"Would a change of rooms help?"

Jaskier looked confused.

"Would you like to join Yennifer and I for the night?"

Geralt could see the gears turning inside Jaskier's head, mulling it over.

"I don't think Yennifer would approve."

"Yennifer just wants to sleep, and if you're awake I'm awake she's awake." Geralt gave a soft smile. "Besides, if you're nervous of her now, imagine how she'll be tomorrow with no rest."

Jaskier took Geralt's arm and followed him over. Yennifer opened an eye as they approached.

"Like a child who had a nightmare, are you?" She asked, snide, but she didn't say anything when Geralt laid himself down in the middle and tugged Jaskier onto his other side, pulling the covers back up over all of them.

They'd wake up in the morning with Geralt and Yennifer's hands entwined on the right side, her head crooked into his shoulder and with Jaskier on the left, half lying on top of him from lack of space, nose and lips pressed into Geralt's throat as he snored softly, the three of them linked and bonded it more ways than they understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kudos/comments and follow me on tumblr dandelions-and-white-wolves for more headcanon-y drabble-y stuff!


End file.
